


Inheritance

by Lionfire42



Series: Jedi on Kamino [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Even though he will deny it, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, POV Mace Windu, Parental Mace Windu, Protective Mace Windu, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionfire42/pseuds/Lionfire42
Summary: There is a Darkness in young Caleb.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu
Series: Jedi on Kamino [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Inheritance

There is a Darkness in young Caleb. Mace can see it.

Special Commander-005 is tense, on edge constantly. His interactions with Depa seems to have helped, but there remains a rigidity that doesn't dissipate.

Perhaps it was better with his friends. Mace has seen the dozen Special Commanders, both without their comrades and with them. Caleb seemed even then to be aloof, unable to truly relax without the red-haired human and the young togruta beside him.

But now he is alone, and unlike his fellows, seems unable to connect with the clones on the same level. There is a distance, something not quite arrogant superiority mingled in with the barest edges of desperately hopeful kinship. It results in Caleb walking about, straight-backed, barking orders like a seasoned officer but unable to resonate with the men he's commanding on a level like his peers.

It's not his fault. It's as if someone took him and tried to mold him and succeeded, but not as well. There is the determination to be what he has been trained to be, but cracks deep within, a brittleness that Mace knows will grow and grow until it breaks his iron veneer.

There is so much Light in him, but it is tempered by so much fear: of failure, of loss, of abandonment, of death.

Mace cannot say he agrees with the decision to "intern" these Force Users. He can see far too easily how their military training and reckless usage of their powers can lead them down the Dark path. Each one is covered in shatterpoints; their destinies are uncertain.

But.

He too remembers being a young man with barely restrained passion and emotions and insights into the world that few can see. He remembers wanting so much to fulfill his duty, the potential his mentors said he had. He remembers the addictive edges of the Dark Side that nipped at him the more he tried to suppress it.

And he remembers finally finding his Balance.

Caleb will not be Depa's Padawan. Until the Council deems it safe, he will not even be granted a true lightsaber. 

But.

She does like him. And despite his Darkness, Mace can see the potential. Caleb will not be of his lineage—but a trial run will not be amiss.

It has been a long time since he taught another Vaapad user after all. Maybe Caleb will take to it better.


End file.
